


on the tone

by Kimmy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He put the phone down and began to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the tone

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be "a romantic story ending with the sentence ". English homework. It was also supposed to be 200 to 250 words... I think I proved myselft incapable to write an exam task story. I will try and convince myself this is because I am too creative....

He put the phone down and began to cry.

* * *

They met 3 years before. She was his secretary. She was like a mystery he wanted to solve. A month later she gave up the job. No office affairs. But she was alright with that, she really was. She started painting. Spending days at home, it was a nice pastime to keep herself busy with. 

They bought a flat in the city centre. She insisted on painting the walls amaranth,  and he agreed, even if for him it was still pink, no matter the name. But they were together and they were happy. Even with this ridiculous pink walls, he was happy.

It crumbled 7 months ago. She wanted him to propose. He insisted it is not time yet, so she gave him a month, but all he managed was rumbling about like love leading to marriage should blossom like flowers not burst like fire. So she left. He just came back from work and she wasn't there. He was too proud to seek her. When he finally decided to call in another 3 months, she didn't answer. So he gave up. 

He thought it was probably because he knew deep down she deserved more than him. 

It all ended, and started again, after another 3 months. He came back from work and there were two massages on the tone. One from her, one from an unknown number.He pressed play.

"Hi. I just called... Do you even remember when it all ended? I know it was seven months. But I sometimes think of it as nine. Nine months ago we were together and happy. I know we will work it out now. I was wondering if you could come. I thought we could call him Arthur, how about that?"

End.

She was... 

"Hello, I'm calling from hospital. She just asked me to call and... You're the father. And I needed to warn you, before the officials break it to you. You should know first. She... died in the childbirth."

End.

Why? But then the phone rang. Not thinking, still shocked, he answered. He went through all the necessary procedures with the officials, made the arrengment to pick up his healthy, newborn son and wistfully said goodbye.

He put down the phone and began to cry.


End file.
